My big fat fairy tail wedding
by WolfSpire
Summary: The Fairy Tail wizards are gifted passes onto a new cruise for Valentine's Day! With a wedding chapel on board and plenty of alcohol, what sort of trouble will the wizards get themselves into? New "ships" will sail, and some "Ships" will sink. Join Fairy Tail on this short adventure that takes place after "Trust Me". ( a lot of shipping. Pleeease R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

In the world of Earthland, in a country called Fiore, there lays a city named Magnolia. Residing in this city is it's pride, the wizard guild Fairy Tail. The number one magic guild in all of Fiore. On this beautiful winter day the city of Magnolia is in high spirits. The snow fell from the sky in tiny flurries, children tilting their heads back and sticking out their tongues, trying to catch snowflakes. The sun was hidden in a sky of grey clouds, and the temperature was low. Low enough that the citizens of Magnolia had to bundle themselves up in layers. But, this week was Valentine's day. The day gentlemen and ladies present gifts to the one they love. The day lovers stroll under the sunset and share loving kisses in sweet embraces.

Valentines day was coming, and the wizards of Fairy Tail were spiraling into a world of chaos in preparation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The Fairy Tail guild hall was busy on a Monday afternoon. Wizards were lined up at the job board looking for good paying jobs so that they could have enough jewels to buy the very best gifts for their sweethearts, or the person they wanted to be their sweetheart. Valentine's Day was Friday, so they had to act quickly. Bisca and Alzack, Fairy Tail's married gun magic wizards, were working separately in order to raise money to surprise each other. They were very rarely seen. Their daughter had been pawned off on the grandparents, all in the name of Valentine's Day romance. Even Elfman and Evergreen were frequently out on jobs, hoping to get something very special for each other.

But some wizards didn't care. For example, Natsu and Gray. The fire dragon slayer and ice-make wizard sat at one of the guild's wooden tables, eating and generally ignoring the hustle and bustle of their comrades. Natsu's exceed Happy, the tiny blue cat with the ability to sprout wings, sat alongside his partner and stuffed his face as well.

"Why do people care so much about Valentine's Day?" Natsu asked, shoving food into his mouth.

"Eh, I don't know. I think it's pretty stupid." Gray shrugged.

"So cold hearted." Natsu laughed.

"Watch it fire breath, before I show you the real meaning of cold." Gray snickered.

Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, came over to their table and sat down next to Gray. He had a distressed look on his face, and was rather twitchy. He kept shifting in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. Gray and Natsu looked at the metal studded dragon slayer and struggled to keep in their laughter.

"Ants in your pants, Gajeel?" Gray snorted.

"I'll set them on fire if you want." Natsu tee-heed.

"This Valentine's Day crap. What am I supposed to get for Levy? I can't avoid it. Not after, you know, we actually got together. Look at the girls over there! Giggling and whispering! What am I supposed to do?" Gajeel freaked out. He put his face in his hands.

Gray and Natsu looked over to another table, where some of the Fairy Tail girls were sitting. They were in fact giggling and whispering. Sometimes their cheeks would turn red, and sometimes another would point and laugh at one of the other girls. They were obviously talking about Valentine's Day. And at that moment, Gray and Natsu's stomachs sank.

You see, Juvia was at that table. And Juvia was in love with Gray. He knew this, as did everyone else. The realization of what exactly Valentine's Day was hit him like a sack of bricks. He knew Juvia was going to take things too far, she always did. Like the time she gave him a gift for their anniversary of just knowing each other. Gray's face turned pale as he looked at the blue haired Juvia. He dropped his head onto the table.

Natsu immediately felt awkward, and confused. Lisanna and Lucy, were also at that table of giggling girls. Natsu had no idea what to do. He had thought him and Lisanna had something before he went on a mission with the other dragon slayers to fight an Earth dragon. But when he returned, Lisanna had gone out on a date with Bickslow, despite the fact that Natsu had been missing for days and presumed possibly dead. Natsu was still hurting from this, but for the most part he ignored it. But now he couldn't ignore it, not this week. And then there was Lucy. He wasn't that stupid, he knew how she felt about him. But he wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. His mind went back and forth with it. And now it was going to be Valentine's Day. Did either of them expect something of him?

The three guys sat at the table wallowing in their own self-pity. Other wizards purposely avoided this table, because their pity was so strong that it created a toxic aura around the table.

"Juvia, what are you going to give Gray for valentine's?" Lucy smiled.

"Juvia doesn't know yet. But it has to be special." Juvia blushed.

The girls were in a whirlwind of excitement and romance. They were excited about valentine's day. Not stressed. Flowers, candy, presents. Kisses! They could only imagine what would happen on that day. Anything could happen! They were all so tied up in their fantasie's that they had no idea that the guys they expected so much from actually had no idea what in the world they were going to do.

Lisanna and Lucy made a habit of avoiding direct conversation. Lucy was still mad at Lisanna for being able to deal with Natsu's disappearance so easily, and going on a date with Bickslow while he was missing. Granted, the date was because of a dating game that Master Makarov made everyone play, but that wasn't the point. In Lucy's mind, it could have waited until Natsu was home safely. Lisanna knew how Lucy felt, and she didn't blame her. The blonde Celestial Wizard had a point. She loved Natsu, and she had been a mess when he was missing. Lisanna was pretty sure she didn't feel love for Natsu the way she thought she did, but she still hadn't come out and said anything to Natsu about it.

Levy and Juvia were both able to feel the tension between Lucy and Lisanna, but they chose not to engage in it. All they wanted to do was dream about how awesome Valentine's Day would be. Juvia lost in a fantasy of her and Gray finally getting together. Him finally confessing his undying love for her. Her dreams finally coming true. Levy just wanted Gajeel to let his guard down and show her his softer side. She knew he cared for her, and was happy with her, but Levy wanted more. She wanted to be swept off her feet. She wanted candles, and chocolate, and wine.

Sitting at the bar was Cana and Ember, the dragon slayer raised by Acnologia and daughter of Zeref. Ember hadn't been welcomed into Fairy Tail very warmly, but eventually she was fully accepted into the guild and became part of the family. MiraJane leaned against the bar from the other side, engaged in conversation with her two friends.

"Cana, do you have any Valentine's plans?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Nope. Just sitting here at the bar and drinking probably." Cana smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"What about you Ember?" Mira chirped.

"Uhm. Not that I know of." Ember shrugged.

"What do you mean? Laxus hasn't made any plans with you?" Cana asked shocked.

Laxus was one of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards. A practitioner of lightning magic and a dragon slayer all at the same time, he was Master Makarov's very own grandson. He was also Ember's lover. Cana and Mira were both beautiful, and single, and very shocked that their friend did not have any special Valentine's plans with her sweetheart.

"I guess it kind of makes sense though. Laxus was never the romantic type." Cana laughed.

"True." Mira giggled.

"It doesn't bother me. I've never celebrated Valentine's before. So it's no big deal." Ember smiled.

Freed and Bickslow walked into the guild hall and joined the girls at the bar. Freed sat down next to Ember looking distracted, running his hands through his long green hair. Bickslow was in high spirits and greeted everyone.

"Heeeyyyy Ladies!" Bickslow cheered, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Ugh put your tongue away Bickslow." Cana snorted.

"Mmmm Mira, can I speak with you?" Bickslow asked.

Mira stood up straight, looking kind of shocked, and also kind of nervous. Cana and Ember looked at her and bit their lips, not knowing what to say. They could tell Mira wanted them to save her, but they had no idea what they were supposed to do. So they just sat there in silence.

"Uhm, sure Bickslow." Mira smiled nervously.

"Can we go talk down there?" Bickslow asked, pointing at the other end of the bar.

Mira gulped and nodded her head. She started to walk down to the other end of the bar, grabbing a bar cloth on the way so that she could wipe down the bar and avoid eye contact with Bickslow.

When Mira and Bickslow were gone, Freed let out a long sigh and looked to Ember and Cana. They looked at him confused, waiting for him to speak the words they knew he so desperately wanted to speak.

"I need your advice." He said.

"Okay." The girls nodded.

" I want to do something for Mira for Valentine's Day. You guys have to help me." Freed said shyly, and he blushed.

"Of course!" Both Ember and Cana cheered, giant smiles appearing on their faces.

"So, what is it Bickslow?" Mira asked, clearing her throat.

"Lisanna is your little sister. You know her best. What should I get her for Valentine's Day?" Bickslow said calmly.

Mira stopped wiping down the bar and looked at Bickslow shocked. She did not expect this. She knew that her sister and him had went on a date, but she thought that it ended there. She didn't even know if the date had gone well or not. She knew they were friends, but she thoguht that was all.

"I...I really don't know Bickslow." Mira said quietly.

"Look Mira, I know I'm not your first choice for your sis. And I get it. I'm weird. But, please help me." He begged.

Mira's heart softened. In that moment she felt that she had been unfairly judging Bickslow. Sure he was creepy and kind of dark. He controlled souls for crying out loud! But it wasn't fair for her to really judge him when she never got to know him on a deeper level. Besides, she kind of thought it was sweet that he wanted to impress Lisanna. They were a weird match, but maybe they were a good one too.

"Ok. I think we can figure out something." Mira smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Master Makarov and Laxus walked alongside each other down the road on their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Both of them were bundled up in winter coats to protect themselves from the cold air. Snow speckled their hair, although you couldn't really see it in Makarov's already white hair. The old man stuck his tongue out and caught some snowflakes. Laxus shook his head at him.

"Don't shake your head at me, boy. Loosen up." Makarov said.

"I'm fine old man." Laxus huffed.

"Is that so? Any Valentine's plans?" Makarov asked with a sly smile.

"Wait...What?" Laxus gasped.

Makarov burst into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach with his hands. He knew it. His thick headed grandson had totally forgotten about Valentine's Day. To be fair, Laxus had never had a serious girlfriend on Valentine's, so the old man would let it slide. But he would definitely tease him about it.

"Oh Laxus, how could you forget! Poor Ember!" Makarov laughed uncontrollably.

"Damn. What am I going to do gramps? What am I even supposed to do?" Laxus sighed.

"Something special. Maybe some wine. Candles. Romance. Make me a grandchild." Makarov snickered.

"Oh don't get started with that crap!" Laxus snapped.

"I'm not getting any younger Laxus!" Makarov yelled.

"Too bad old man!" Laxus yelled back.

"MASTER WAIT UP!"

Laxus and Makarov turned around to the sudden yell from behind them. The scarlet haired Erza was running after them, her armor clanking. She caught up to them and they all fell into step together, walking to the guild hall.

"Good morning Erza." Makarov smiled.

"Good morning Master." Erza smiled back.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you minded if I took off with Jellal for a few days for Valentine's Day. I was going to get us tickets to somewhere."

"No."

Erza gasped and looked at the Master in shock. She hadn't expected him to say no. She had thought Makarov was fine with Jellal now, even after all the bad things that had happened in the past. Crime Sorciere had been a strong ally of Fairy Tail's.

"W-Why not? May I ask?" Erza asked.

"You'll see. I have a surprise." Makarov smirked.

Erza and Laxus exchanged glances. They both had nervous looks on their faces.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Listen up children!" Makarov shouted to the guild members. He sat on top of the bar, a mug of alcohol in his hand. The wizards all stopped what they were doing and payed attention to their Master.

"As you all know, the end of this week is Valentine's Day. While I am sure some of you have great plans, I am sure others have no plans at all. Well I have a surprise for some of you. A new cruise is launching this week, and the Magic Council has gifted the magic guild's of Fiore passes onto it's maiden voyage."

"Hell yeah!" someone yelled.

"I'm so excited!" someone else cheered.

"AWESOME!" came another chant.

"Unfortunately, not everyone will be going." Makarov said with a nod. Sighs went through the guild hall in a wave.

"Good, I don't want to go on a boat anyways!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh, you are going Natsu." Makarov smirked.

"WHAT? B-but….." Natsu paled. He couldn't survive a cruise, not with his motion sickness.

"It's okay Natsu, I will use Troia on you before we go so you won't get sick!" Wendy chirped.

"Wendy, you unfortunately will not be going. It's adults only." Makarov said. "But I would still appreciate you gifting any sufferers of motion sickness with your Troia spell before boarding the ship."

"Awwww. Alright." Wendy pouted.

"No pets are allowed either, so no exceeds." Makarov added.

"Lame!" Pantherlily pouted. Happy and Carla sighed as well.

"This also means that Ember, you can not bring Nunu, so your scythe stays here."

"Aww come on! Wait, so I'm going?" Ember gasped.

"Yes."

"No, no no. I hate transportation. I don't want to!" Ember cried out.

"You're going. So is Laxus."

"Dammit old man!" Laxus yelled.

"Alright Makarov enough teasing. Tell everyone who is going that they are going so the rest of us can move on with our lives." Gajeel huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine, fine. Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Bickslow, Freed, Cana, Laxus, Ember, MiraJane, Levy, Gajeel, Freed, and Erza. Porlyusica will also be joining us." Makarov smiled.

"Way to play favorites Master!" Macao laughed.

"Got something to say Macao?" Makarov challenged.

"No sir. Just saying." Macao backed off nervously.

"This is bullshit. I don't want to go on any cruise." Gajeel sneered.

"I think it will be fun!" Levy said starry eyed.

"Anyways, we leave in the morning. Better get packing!" Makarov laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ember and Laxus met up with Cana, Freed, Bickslow, and Mira at the dock. They all had their bags packed and were ready to embark on the free cruise. Wendy was standing by to cast Troia on Laxus and Ember so they wouldn't get motion sickness. She had already gotten to Gajeel and Natsu, and they were already on the boat.

The group went over to Wendy so she could cast her spell, and then bid her farewell when she was finished. They could tell the girl was genuinely upset that she couldn't go with her friends, and they felt bad for her. But at the same time, the idea of an adult only week sounded pretty awesome.

They boarded the large ship and met up with the rest of the Fairy Tail members that had been forced to come, as well as the Master and Porlyusica. Why the pink haired healer was going on the trip was anyone's guess. While most of the wizards didn't want to go on the cruise, some of them were actually excited about it. Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, and Erza specifically.

"This is so exciting! I've never been on a cruise like this!" Lisanna chirped.

"The ship is so big!" Levy cooed.

"I wonder what kind of stuff they have on here!" Lucy cheered.

Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel rolled their eyes at the three over excited females. They hung their head and slumped their shoulders. Being forced to stay on a boat in the middle of the ocean was not their idea of a fun time. Juvia was super excited though and kept leaning over the railings at the edge of the ship as they walked to their lodgings. She breathed in the sea air with a huge smile on her face. Water was her element, so being surrounded by it made her feel energized and comfortable.

"Well, I know they definitely have pools." Makarov said.

"Oooh I am definitely going swimming!" Mira said excitedly. She had been so used to the winter weather in Magnolia that the thought of swimming while in the sun brought her spirits up. Freed blushed at the thought of Mira in a bathing suit, so he hid his face.

"Is there a bar?" Cana asked.

"Of course, Cana." Makarov laughed.

"That's all I need to know." Cana smiled.

"There's also a wedding chapel somewhere on the ship." Makarov nodded.

"A chapel?" Erza gasped.

"Why is there a wedding chapel on a cruise ship?" Ember said shocked.

"That's so sweet!" Levy snickered.

At the mention of a wedding chapel, some of the girls minds automatically went into fantasy mode. Images of flowers and wedding dresses, blushing brides and smiling grooms, champagne toasts and a moonlight kiss. Juvia, Erza, and Lucy were the most guilty of this. They had stars in their eyes and their faces were flush. Gray nervously moved away from the girls. He could sense the thoughts Juvia was having, and it made him feel like he should run.

As they walked the ship they recognized some of their friends from other guilds, but they didn'y have time to stop at the moment. They had to bring their luggage to their rooms and get settled in. So they made a note in their minds to make sure to say hi to their friends later. So far they had seen Lyon of Lamia Scale, Kagura and Milliana of Mermaids Heel, Jellal and Cobra of Crime Sorciere, Yukino, Sting, and Rogue of Sabertooth, and Baccus of Quatro Cerberus.

"Hey Cana, Baccus is here." Ember whispered to Cana.

"Oh don't you start with that too." Cana sneered, but she was also blushing. Ember giggled.

"Master! Why didn't you tell me Jellal would be here?" Erza asked.

"Why tell you when I knew the two of you would be drawn together like magnets anyways?" Makarov laughed. Erza blushed.

"Sting and Rogue are here! That's asking for a fight!" Natsu growled.

"Calm down. They are'nt our enemies anymore. And Yukino is here too! I can't wait to catch up with her!" Lucy chirped. Yukino was a fellow Celestial Wizard, and Lucy was excited to see her again.

"This trip is going to be torture." Laxus sighed.

"I think we can probably make the best of it." Ember said, smiling up at him. He smiled back at her and nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Fairy Tail wizards finally reached their rooms. Unfortunately for them, the pairings of roommates were not what they were the girls, Lucy, Lisanna, and Ember were in one room. Cana, Mira, and Levy in another. And Juvia and Erza had to share a room with Porlyusica, which was super weird. For the guys it was Makarov, Laxus, and Natsu, much to Laxus's dismay. And Gray, Gajeel, Bickslow, and Freed in another room.

While the roommate situation put out any thoughts of romance at the moment, it brought up a lot of thoughts of awkward situations. A week on a boat full of wizards. No where to escape to. And some of the wizards on the boat were particularly destructive, others awkward, and others to friendly with alcohol. At the very least, the week was looking to turn out rather entertaining for Fairy Tail, and the other guilds involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy started packing her clothes into the dresser in her room on the cruise ship. She kept out a pair of khaki shorts and a green tank top to change into since it may have been winter in Magnolia, but it certainly wasn't winter out in the ocean on this cruise. She also unhooked her Celestial Gate keys and whip from her belt and put them on her bed next to her next outfit.

She felt really awkward. She was sharing a room with Lisanna and Ember. She had no personal issues with Ember, she was just intimidated by her. Wendy and Natsu didn't intimidate Lucy, but the other dragon slayers of the guild did. But her and Lisanna were not exactly on good terms. The last time they had exchanged words was when Natsu was still missing after his mission to defeat a dragon. And Lucy had flipped out on Lisanna for not loving Natsu like she said she did, because if she loved him that way, she would have never been able to smile. Lucy still felt this way about the situation. The last person she wanted to share her room with was Lisanna.

Lucy finished unpacking her stuff and went into the bathroom to quickly change her clothes. When she exited the bathroom Lisanna was standing there with a change of clothes in her arms waiting for the bathroom. They exchanged a quick glance and then quickly walked in opposite directions. Lucy sat on her bed and sighed.

Ember looked over at Lucy and smirked. She knew all about the drama with Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna. Her and Natsu were close, like brother and sister, so Natsu frequently confided in her. She walked by Lucy towards the rooms door and then stopped and turned to the busty blonde sitting on the bed.

"Hey Lucy, I know this is awkward for you. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm in your corner." Ember winked. She fixed the two blue braids that framed her face.

"Uh….Oh….thank you." Lucy blushed. She looked up at the dragon slayer shyly.

"Try and have yourself a good time, okay?" Ember smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I will!" Lucy smiled back. "But hey, aren't you going to be hot in that leather jacket and those pants?"

"Nah. I think I will be okay." Ember shrugged. She straightened out the leather moto-bike jacket that she had bought to replace her old cloak that got destroyed. She smiled once more at Lucy and then walked out of the room. Lucy got a sudden rush of excitement and positive energy. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Most of the things in Levy's suitcase was books. Mira and Cana looked on as she unpacked her bag in shock. They had both already unpacked and changed into their bathing suits, the pool their first destination. Levy was in no rush to get anywhere, she wanted to make sure all her books were situated. She looked up at Cana and Mira and let out a shy giggle.

"Levy, there is no way you need this many books!" Cana gasped.

"You never know. Especially with Natsu and Gray around! They might get themselves into something." Levy laughed.

"I think she has a point Cana!" Mira giggled.

"No. That's way too many books. Anyways, we will be at the pool. See you later Levy." Cana said and then left the room.

Mira hung back for a few seconds and smiled down at the small blue haired girl, sprawled on the floor surrounded by books. Mira knew that Levy probably wouldn't meet them at the pool, but she felt like it was a good idea to invite her anyways. If anything she may need an extra hand with Cana if she ended up having to much to drink.

"Hey Levy, meet us up there if you want." Mira chirped.

"Maybe I will! Thank you Mira!" Levy smiled brightly.

Mira nodded and left the room. Levy watched her leave and then let out a relieved sigh when the door shut behind her. It was easier for her to organize if there was no one around to distract her. Now she could get all her stuff situated quicker and go spend some time with Gajeel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Juvia and Erza had changed into more appropriate quickly and rushed out of their room. They were stuck sharing a room with Porlyusica, and it was extremely weird. They just wanted to get out of the room and far away as quick as possible. Both of them dreading the night coming and them having to return to the room, and to the old woman. The girls bumped into Natsu, who was also awkwardly rushing down the hallway and towards the deck of the ship.

"Why the rush Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I'm stuck in a room with Gramps and Laxus! I don't want to be there any longer than I have to be!" Natsu breathed.

"Oh boy! We are stuck with Porlyusica, so we feel your pain!" Erza laughed.

"Eeek!" Natsu squealed.

"Do you know where Gray is?" Juvia asked Natsu.

"Nope. And I don't care. Catch you guys later." Natsu said and then ran off and ahead of them, disappearing up a set up stairs.

"Well Juvia, good luck finding Gray, I'm going to go find Jellal." Erza smiled, and then she took off in the same direction as Natsu.

Juvia walked by herself quietly, but quickly. She hoped that she was able to find Gray easily. She really didn't want to search the entire ship. Overall she was excited for the days ahead. She blushed thinking about being on this cruise with Gray, and Valentine's Day being so close.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gajeel had decided to stay back in the room as Gray, Bickslow, and Freed went to the ship's deck. Freed and Bickslow split off from Gray and went to the bar. Gray looked around. He didn't know if he wanted to go swimming, or go grab a drink at the bar. He saw Juvia over by the pool talking to the silver haired Lyon of Lamia Scale.

This caused something to stir in Gray's gut, but he took this as his feelings for seeing his old friend and rival talking to his guild mate. Lyon had tried to get Juvia into Lamia scale by making a bet with him at the Grand Magic Games. Gray was always in competition with Lyon. He forgot about the pool and the bar and made his way over to Juvia and Lyon.

"Gray!" Juvia said excitedly when she saw him. Lyon turned to look at him and shot him a dirty look.

"I see you don't catch a hint Lyon." Gray said with a smirk.

"Hm, I have no idea what you are talking about Gray." Lyon smirked back. "Anyways, I'm going to take off. Juvia, meet me at the bar later for drinks if you wish. I look forward to seeing you."

"You're not really going to go out for drinks with that creep are you?" Gray snorted.

"Juvia doesn't know." Juvia blushed. Of course she wasn't going to go have a drink with Lyon. She wanted to go have drinks with Gray. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Yeah actually. I didn't realize how hot it was." Gray nodded.

Juvia smiled wide. Gray actually said yes to doing something with her! The two of them walked off towards the pool and the nice refreshing water it contained.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bickslow and Freed got to the bar and noticed that Mira, Laxus, Cana, and Ember were already there. They all had a drink in front of them and they smiled and hooted at the appearance of the two other wizards. Bickslow and Freed took a seat with their friends and ordered drinks.

"So I guess we are going to be the bar crowd huh?" Freed laughed.

"I plan on going swimming after my drink." Mira said.

"I plan on going swimming after a few drinks." Cana laughed.

"Anyone see Lisanna?" Bickslow asked.

"Nope." They all said together.

Mira finished her drink and ran off to the pool. Cana let out a sigh and decided she wouldn't get another drink and went off with her.

"Why don't you go with them Freed." Bickslow laughed.

"No. I'm alright." Freed said shyly.

"Ooooo Mira in a bikini!" Ember teased.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erza found Jellal. He was sitting with Cobra, Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Milliana in a cabana by the pool. Natsu had recently joined them right before Erza. He was sitting next to Yukino and catching up with her, talking about all that happened at the Grand Magic games. Milliana was sitting on Cobra's lap, but she jumped up and launched herself into Erza's arms. Erza wrapped her arms around the cat looking girl and swung her around.

"Erza!" Milliana cheered.

"How are you Milliana?" Erza asked excitedly. Milliana was one of her old friends from when she was the Tower of Heaven as a kid.

"Spiffy!" Milliana chirped.

Erza was kind of confused by why Milliana would be hanging around Jellal. Last Erza knew, she had hated Jellal with a fiery passion for everything that had happened years ago. Milliana went back to sit on Cobra's lap and Erza went over and sat next to Jellal. She smiled at him and waited for him to look at her. He hesitated, but finally pulled his sunglasses down and looked at Erza, then he smiled.

"I didn't know you would be here." Erza smiled.

"Yeah well, we weren't officially invited. But me and Cobra came anyways." Jellal nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Jellal answered, and lowered his sunglasses back over his eyes, leaning his head back.

Erza furrowed her brows. Jellal was acting weird. He was usually really pleased to see her, but he was acting like he could care less. This made Erza both angry, and hurt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucy noticed Natsu talking to Yukino from a distance. She liked Yukino, and was actually excited to go over and talk to her and catch up. Ask her how her spirits were doing, since Yukino was the only other Celestial Wizard Lucy knew closely. But seeing her and Natsu talked and laugh together made her feel a pang of jealousy. She could feel her skin crawl as she noticed how pretty Yukino was with her chin length white hair and white shiny bikini.

Seeing the bathing suit Lucy remembered that she had totally forgotten to put her bathing suit on, and she certainly wasn't going to go swimming in her bra and underwear like Cana did at the water park during the Grand Magic Games. She let out a long sigh and turned around, heading back to the room to go put her bathing suit on. She hoped Lisanna had already left the room so that she didn't have to run into her again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura bathed in the sun by the pool. Her plum purple hair shined and matched her bikini. Her sword, Arch Enemy, was of course close by. She wished that Milliana hadn't run off to hang out with Cobra. She had brought her along so that she could have someone to hang around with. And besides, Cobra was bad news anyways. At least in Kagura's mind.

She turned her head and saw Lyon walking alongside the pool. His silver-white hair glimmered in the sunlight, his muscular chest glistening for the world to see. He looked over at her and she blushed. She hadn't wanted to be caught sneaking a peak. And now he was walking over to her!

"Hey there Kagura! Nice seeing you again. " Lyon said, charming as usual.

"Hello Lyon. Are you enjoying yourself?" Kagura asked, leaning her head back, her eyes covered by sunglasses.

"Yeah sure. I wish someone else from my guild came, it's kind of lonely." Lyon laughed.

"Well, you can hang with me. Milliana is to busy hanging out with Cobra, so I'm pretty much by myself as well." Kagura smiled.

"I think I will take you up on that offer."

Lyon laid down in the lounge chair beside Kagura's. He took a pair of sunglasses out of the pocket of his swim shorts and put them on his face, leaning his head back and smiling as the sun beat down on his skin. The two wizards sunbathed next to each other in silence, enjoying the serenity.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Makarov and Porlyusica had joined Bickslow, Freed, Laxus and Ember at the bar. The young Fairy Tail members were used to being around a drunk Makarov, even the silly Hawaiian style shirt he wore. But to be around a drinking Porlyusica, out of her signature red robe and wearing a long purple sundress, that was weird to them. Weird and awkward.

Bickslow and Freed slipped off silently, leaving Laxus and Ember with the old people. They would not be able to slip away so easily, since Makarov was lecturing Laxus about everything and anything. Laxus just guzzled down drink after drink, trying to ignore his grandfather. Ember dreaded having to deal with a drunk Laxus later.

"Laxus, you really…." Makarov started, and then hiccuped. " Need to start thinking about your future."

"Makarov, I think you have torn into the boy enough for one day." Porlyusica said calmly, putting her hand on Makarov's.

Ember and Laxus looked at the two old people confused, but decided not to ask questions. Ember cleared her throat and got up from her seat, grabbing her leather coat and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Well, we are going to go join the others at the pool. See you guys later." Ember smiled.

Laxus went to get out of his seat, but he fumbled a bit. Ember put her hands on his shoulders and helped steady him so he could stand up. Once he was on his feet he regained his balance. His face was flush from the alcohol. He put his arm around her and burped.

"Yeah, it's hot. Let's go swimming." He pretty much slurred.

"I might have to take you back to your room!" Ember gasped.

"No. No I am fiiiiine." Laxus smiled.

Ember rolled her eyes and guided Laxus in the direction of the pool. He was able to walk but he wasn't very steady. She hoped that the cool water would sober him up a little bit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucy returned to the ship's deck with her bathing suit on. Now she was ready to go swimming and hang out with her fellow guild mates, and her other friends from other guilds. She went to the cabana that she had seen Natsu and Yukino in earlier. They were both still there, and so was Sting. Jellal hadn't moved from his lounge chair but Erza was missing. Milliana still sat on Cobra's lap flirting with him.

"Yukino!" Lucy chirped. The white haired Celestial Wizard looked at her and then jumped up and pulled Lucy into a big hug.

"Lucy! How have you been? How are your spirits?" Yukino asked excitedly.

"They are great! How are yours?" Lucy smiled.

"Wonderful. Take a seat and hang out with us!"

Yukino sat back down next to Natsu. Sting was on the other side of Yukino, his blonde spiked hair wet from the pool. Lucy wanted to sit next to Natsu but there wasn't enough room, so she took a seat next to Sting. He looked at her with a fanged grin and she smiled shyly back. Lucy tried to get in Natsu and Yukino's conversation, but they were to into talking to each other. As every moment passed she began to get more and more jealous.

"Don't let it bother you. It's nothing." Sting said. Lucy looked at him shocked. How did he know?

"It's not bothering me." Lucy said defensively.

"Yeah, right. Anyways, want to go get a drink? I'm parched."

"Uh, sure."

Sting stood up and pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head. He looked down at Lucy and smiled, holding out his hand to politely help her up. She smiled shyly and grabbed his hand, getting out of her seat. The two of them made their way to the bar, Yukino or Natsu not even noticing their departure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mira and Cana splashed each other with pool water, giggling uncontrollably. Freed and Bickslow sat in the water up to their chests at the edge of the pool, watching the girls. Freed's face was permanently red at this point. So many girls in bikinis. Everywhere. Bickslow made sure to tease him for this every chance he got.

Laxus was sitting on the steps that lead into the pool. He played with the water, making ripples with his fingers. He was totally out of it. Ember just sat on the edge of the pool with her pants rolled up and dipping her feet in. She wasn't in the mood to go swimming yet. She also realized there wasn't much of a point since the sun was starting to go down, and it was almost time to head back to her room. She was getting sleepy.

"How drunk is Laxus, man?" Bickslow laughed.

"Ugh, I don't know. Pretty bad." Ember sighed.

"Poor Laxus." Freed sighed.

"Poor Laxus my ass. He's an adult." Ember laughed.

"Geez, he's worse than me when I am at my worst. Look at him, he's laughing at ripples in the pool!" Cana joked.

"Ember, you should probably take him back to his room, before he does something stupid, like electrocute everyone in the pool." Mira giggled.

"Oh crap, I didn't even think of that!" Ember gasped.

She jumped up and put her shoes back on. She went over to Laxus and helped him out of the water. He protested, but eventually he gave in and went with Ember. Bickslow, Freed, Cana and Mira made fun of him the entire time, but thankfully he was to drunk to notice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ember helped Laxus change out of his wet clothes and into dry ones for him to sleep in. She felt like she was taking care of a child. A big dangerous child. Once he was changed he laid down, and she pulled the blankets over him and sat at the edge of the bed. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry I got so drunk." He said quietly.

"It's okay. It happens." Ember smiled.

"Will you….will you lay with me for awhile?" Laxus asked. Ember nodded.

She pulled the blankets aside and crawled underneath them. Laxus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, nuzzling his face in her hair. It wasn't very long before he was snoring. Ember just smiled and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep in Laxus's arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gray was the first of his roommates to get back to the room. He was ready to go to sleep, the first day on the ship not being very entertaining in his opinion. He flicked on the lights to the room and watched slack-jawed as Gajeel and Levy jumped off one of the beds in a tangle of sheets. Their faces turned bright red and they just stared at Gray in silence, not knowing what to say.

"I don't care what you guys are doing. I just want to go to bed." Gray said shaking his head.

"O-of course. Sorry." Levy said, her voice shaking in embarrassment. She gathered her clothes off the floor and ran out of the room, still wrapped up in a white bed sheet.

Gray looked at Gajeel with a sly smile and snickered. Gajeel sat back on his bed and just gave Gray a dirty look. Gray shrugged his shoulders and stripped down to his boxers, jumping into his own bed and getting under the blankets.

"Gross dude." Gajeel sneered at Gray's stripping.

"Really man? Really?" Gray laughed.

Bickslow and Freed entered the room, slight stumbles in their steps. They had obviously been drinking for awhile. Freed didn't even bother changing out of his wet bathing suit and just crawled into a bed and curled up. Bickslow stripped off his wet clothes and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

'What is with everyone stripping off their clothes?" Gajeel shouted.

"Man, you really have no room to talk." Gray sneered.

Gajeel just huffed at Gray and laid down in his bed, turning himself so he was facing the opposite way. Gray fell asleep to the sound of Freed's soft snores, and the sound of Bickslow singing in the shower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sting walked Lucy back to her room after they had a few drinks. He hugged her goodnight and then went on his way. Lucy smiled to herself. She didn't realize how nice Sting was. He had totally made her forget her jealousy of Natsu and Yukino. She had actually had a wonderful time hanging out with him. She went into the room and switched on the lights. She noticed that Lisanna was already asleep in her bed, and Lucy wondered if she had even left the room that day.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Lisanna up on the deck at all. But she had seen everyone else at least once. Ember wasn't in the room at all, so Lucy figured she was off somewhere with Laxus. She went over to the dresser and took out some clothes to sleep in. She put her Celestial Gate keys and her whip on top of the dresser and changed her clothes. When she crawled into bed she stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep, thinking about how much fun she had had with Sting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Levy ran into her room out of breath. She slammed the door behind her and dropped to the floor. She looked up to see Erza and Juvia sitting up in their beds staring at her, their eyes sleepy.

"What the hell Levy?" Erza grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"S-sorry. I….." Levy stammered.

"Whatever. Just get to bed." Erza yawned, laying back down and turning over.

Juvia looked at Levy and gave her a slick smile. Levy blushed and smiled back. Then Juvia shook her head and laid down in bed, her eyes closing. Levy let out a sigh. She threw her clothes in the corner and got some new ones to change into. Once she changed, she threw the sheet in a pile with her old clothes and crawled into bed. At least this cruise had gotten off to a good start.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized that Erza and Juvia were not the two girls she was supposed to be sharing a room with! What were Mira and Cana going to do? And why were they in her room?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mira and Cana sat in the hallway with angry looks on their faces. They had come back to their room to find Erza and Juvia in their beds. They knew why they were there. The other two girls were being forced to share a room with Porlyusica. So they must have decided to steal Cana and Mira's beds since neither of them were in the room.

"I am not going to that room with that old woman." Cana said. Her eyes were heavy, she was ready for sleep.

"Me neither. Darn." Mira sighed.

The two girls just sat on the floor, staring blankly at the wall across from them. Eventually they fell asleep on each other in the middle of the hallway, their light breathing the only noise. Until Natsu walked by them. He stopped and looked down at the confused. He couldn't think of any reason whatsoever that they would be sleeping in the hallway. Unless they were so drunk they didn't make it to their beds. He decided that was probably the reason and shrugged it off, walking towards his own room, beyond ready to go to sleep.


End file.
